


[podfic] does it bother anyone else that someone else has your name?

by MistbornHero



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, Ensemble Cast, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Drabble series about various soulmates in the Star Wars universe.---“Fuck,” Han says someplace between meeting Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa and seeing them kiss and being told what they actually are to each other, for the first time understanding that the Leia Skywalker scrawled across his chest is there to mark his broken heart.Written by suzukiblu
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rose Tico, Jessika Pava/Rey, Lando Calrissian/Leia Organa, Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey/Rose Tico
Kudos: 2





	[podfic] does it bother anyone else that someone else has your name?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [does it bother anyone else that someone else has your name?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132255) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



> Cover made for the color-theory square on my [cover art bingo](https://poddersundercover.dreamwidth.org/) (sign ups for which are still open!  
> I had meant for it to be something to do with analogous colors, but then I saw that split complementary colors were a thing and had to try my hand at it, this is what came out? I think it looks fun.
> 
> The other fic by suzukiblu I have podficced is [this photograph is proof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065234), a Matt Murdock/Peter Parker identity porn fic that I loved at first sight lol

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:29:25 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (18 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/sw-assorted-soulmate-aus)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uyiq7lvyhw3k092/SW-does-it-bother-anyone-else.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1B0GZdC9bCx-cPumhJqmO_PGDE-LXmlbh/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _does it bother anyone else that someone else has your name?_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132255)
  * **Author:**[suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu)
  * **Effects:**[R2D2](https://www.soundboard.com/sb/R2D2_R2_D2_sounds)
  * **Reader:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero)
  * **Cover artist:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero)



  


**Author's Note:**

> I attempted for the transitional R2D2 bleep to reflect the mood of the snippet, so I am extremely happy that the [soundboard](https://www.soundboard.com/sb/R2D2_R2_D2_sounds) I got my effects from had them classified as emotions lol  
> ... not sure how successful that was, but I guess you can judge for yourself


End file.
